Christmas Karaoke Night
by Sapphire93
Summary: I know it's April, but I couldn't wait for December. This is just like all the other Karaoke Nights I've made, but with just Christmas songs. R&R please! Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Ann: It's not December yet, by whatever.**

**Christmas Karaoke Night**

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow_**

**Donny was working on a new invention in his lab while Leo was reading a book and Raph was lifting weights. No one spoke because they were waiting for something to come on the radio.**

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_**

**Mikey walked through the door. He was up on the rooftops waiting.**

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_**

**Mikey turned the radio off.**

**"What are you doing?" Donny instantly stopped all his work.**

**Raph sat up from his weight-lifting and set them down. "We were listening to that."**

**Leo looked up from his book.**

**"I want it off." Mikey said.**

**"But we want it on." Donny turned the radio on again.**

**"Yeah, we were listening the Christmas music," Raph explained. "We have to wait and see if Donny won that contest, too."**

**"Well, excuse me. I just didn't like the song that they were playing." Mikey anounced.**

**"...You didn't like the song?" Raph echoed.**

**"It was Christmas music. You love Christmas music. You love Christmas." Donny stated shocked.**

**"And music." Raph added.**

**"I just said that." Donny turned to Raph.**

**"How was I supposed to undertand that?" Raph asked.**

**"I was speaking english, not science."**

**"Oh."**

**"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked ignoring Donny and Raph. "You seem a little sad."**

**"I want snow!" Mikey complained.**

**"So because there's no snow and Christmas is tomorrow, you don't like that song?" Leo asked confused.**

**"Yes." Mikey replied like it was no big deal.**

**Raph spoke up. "Your 15, Mikey. Not five."**

**"I know," Mikey glared at Raph. "It's just be serious. It's Christmas Eve and there's grass instead of snow on the ground."**

**"Technically," Donny took off his goggles. "Grass is always on the ground. Snow just covers it."**

**Mikey gave him a weird look. "My point is that it's Christmas Eve and there's no snow yet."**

**"Ohh..." Donny put down his tools. "That's Global Warming for you. Global Warming tends to--"**

**"Donny!" Raph interrupted. "Speaking science and I don't like that. Remember?"**

**Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"Actually, maybe all we need to do is sing Christmas songs and it'll snow!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Who are you? The Rugrats?" Raph asked.**

**"Raph," Leo put his book away. "I think it's a good idea."**

**"Leo, the kid's 15. He'll get over it." Raph said.**

**"I'm not a kid!" Mikey protested.**

**"Exactly!" Raph smiled knowing he was right. "Besides, it'll probably be snowing in April, anyway."**

**"April?" Leo became puzzled.**

**"April's spring, moron." Mikey stated.**

**"No, it can snow in April," Donny started explaining. "As I was going to say eariler, Global Warming--"**

**"Donny!" Raph yelled.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, king." Donny sat down.**

**"Hey, guys!" April came down with Casey.**

**"April! Casey!" Mikey ran over to them. "We're going to sing Christmas songs! Wanna join us?"**

**"Sure." April smiled.**

**"...What?" Casey asked.**

**"Come on, it will be fun." April pulled him into the living room.**

**"Raph, are you doing this?" Casey asked.**

**"I wish I wasn't." Raph replied.**

**"Can Raph and I go hang out somewhere else?" Casey turned to April.**

**"Sure, go ahead. You guys will probably ruin the mood, anyway." Leo said.**

**"No!" April yelled.**

**"But why?" Casey asked.**

**"Because I said so."**

**"That's not a reason."**

**"If you got a problem with my reason," April glared at him. "Then take it up with my temper."**

**Casey gulped and sat down next to Raph. "You ready to sing, Raph?"**

**"Your a wimp." Raph laughed.**

**"Okay, who wants to start?" Mikey asked.**

**"I will."**

**Mikey looked beyond all the heads that were staring at him. "Master Splinter, what are you doing here? I thought you were meditating."**

**"I heard the whole conversasion between you and your brothers. I decided that I would join you for the fun of it." Master Splinter stood next to Mikey.**

**"Okay." Mikey went over to the karaoke machine.**

**"Where did we get that?" Raph asked.**

**"Donny." Mikey responded.**

**"When?" Raph looked at Donny.**

**"Awhile ago. I was bored." Donny replied.**

**"I can tell." Raph stared at Donny like he was a freak.**

**"Master Splinter, are you ready?" Mikey asked.**

**Master Splinter gave him a thunbs up. "I am ready."**

**_Have yourself a merry little christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight_**

**"I think I'm going to die." Raph chanted to himself.**

**"Why? This is a good song." Donny said.**

**"This is Christmas." Leo added.**

**"So? That doesn't mean that I have to be happy about singing Christmas songs." Raph stated.**

**"Yeah, Raph, come on. I've learned to deal with it. Set your spirit free!" Casey made fun of him.**

**"Or what?" Raph glared at Casey.**

**"Or else." April gave the glare right back at him.**

**Raph sunk inhis seat and shut up.**

**"Wimp." Casey giggled.**

**"Shut up." Raph kicked him.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Both of you!" April yelled in a whisper. "Knock it off!"**

**_Have yourself a merry little christmas  
Make the yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as olden days  
Happy golden days are yours  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_**

**Raph couldn't sit still. "This song is too slow."**

**Leo rolled his eyes.**

**_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star above the highest bow  
And have yourself a merry little christmas now_**

**"Alright, Master Splinter." Mikey set the machine to the next song. "Who do you want to go next?"**

**"Raphael. Seeing as though he wants to sing so much since he can not keep quiet." Master Splinter glared at him.**

**"Crud..." Raph got up. "The only reason why I'm doing this is to be repectful to Master Splinter. Other than that, I hate you all."**

**"Merry Christmas to you too, Raph," Mikey said sarcastically. "Now sing the song."**

**_Angels we have on heard high  
Sweetly singing ore the plains  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains_**

Gloria, in excelsis deo  
Gloria, in excelsis deo

**"Your supposed to hold the word Gloria, Raph!" Donny called.**

**"It doesn't say that on the screen so shut up!" Raph argued.**

**_Come to bethlehem and see  
Christ whose birth the angels sing  
Come adore on bended knee  
Christ the lord the newborn king_**

Gloria, in excelsis deo  
Gloria, in excelsis deo

**"Your still not holding the word..." Donny continued.**

**"Who cares?" Raph thought he was going to go crazy.**

**_See him in a manger laid  
Whom the choirs of angels praise;  
Mary, joseph, lend your aid  
While our hearts in love we raise_**

Gloria, in excelsis deo  
Gloria, in excelsis deo

Gloria, in excelsis deo

**"Is that is? I'm done. I wanna be done. I'm done." Raph sat back down on the couch.**

**"Okay, then..." Mikey shook his head. "Who do you want to go next?"**

**"Donny." Raph pouted.**

**Donny stood in front of everyone. "I'm going to sing the words correctly, too." he turned to the screen.**

**Raph stuck his tongue out.**

**_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?  
This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you_**

**"This song is slow too." Raph complained.**

**"Do you have to go into the other room?" Leo asked.**

**"Jerk..." Raph replied.**

**"Be nice." Master Splinter ordered.**

**_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?_**

Mary did you know.. Ooo Ooo Ooo

**"I don't want to be nice. I want to be mean. I'm in a bad mood." Raph vented.**

**"And your saying that Mikey's 15 and not five...Just a news flash, we're the asme age as him." Leo remarked.**

**_The blind will see.  
The deaf will hear.  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap.  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb._**

**Raph slowly turned to Leo. "You know, I'm gonna--"**

**"Raphael, go in the other room, please." Master Splinter rubbed his temples.**

**Raph sood up and left.**

**_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is the Great, I Am._**

**"Leo, you can go next, I guess." Donny sat down.**

**"I'm ready, Mikey." Leo stood up in the front of the room.**

**"One moment, please," Mikey turned to everyone else. "Please remain seated while someone is performing. Thank you." Mikey turned the song on.**

**"..." Casey and Donny exchanged weird glances.**

**_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_**

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

**"Where's Raph?" Donny whispered.**

**"Master Splinter sent him out of the room because he couldn't shut up." April answered.**

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list_**

**"Can I come back in now?" Raph poked his head in.**

**"Shh!!" Everyone glared at him.**

**_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree_**

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

**"Seriously, can I come back?" Raph came over and whispered.**

**"Are you done being a baby?" April asked.**

**Raph glared at her. "You are growing quite a tongue in your mouth..."**

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list_**

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)

**"Hurry up and sit. Be quiet, as well." Master Splinter moved over so Raph had room to sit.**

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up christmas list_**

**"Very good, Leo. Your all set." Mikey smiled at him.**

**"Should I pick someone else to--" Leo began.**

**Mikey turned to everyone else ignoring Leo. "What did I just say before Leo sang?"**

**"It was Raph's fault." Casey defended himself and the others. But mostly himself.**

**Mikey rolled his eyes and then smiled at Leo again. "Who do you want to sing next?"**

**"Um, April..." Leo stared at Mikey like he was going to kill someone.**

**"Okay, April, come on down." Mikey went back to the machine.**

**Leo sat down and April stood up. "Ready." She anounced.**

**_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_**

**"Why are Christmas songs so slow?" Raph asked.**

**"Do you have to go back into the other room, Raphael?" Master Splinter replied.**

**"I was just asking a simple question." Raph stated.**

**_Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, the Savior is born_**

**"Not all songs are slow." Donny said.**

**"Name one." Raph replied.**

**"Greatest Time Of Year by Aly and AJ." Casey responded.**

**"You listen to Aly and AJ?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah. Their pretty hot. Especially AJ." Casey smiled.**

**"They look the same. Their twins." Raph said.**

**"No their not. Their two years apart." Casey corrected.**

**"Either way, they look like twins."**

**"Your point?"**

**"They look the same," Raph said. "How can AJ be prettier than Sally?"**

**Casey gave Raph a weird look. "Aly."**

**"Whatever."**

**_Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_**

**"Will you two shut up?" Mikey asked.**

**"No!" Raph yelled.**

**"RAPH!" April screamed.**

**"Sorry..." Raph shut up.**

**_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_**

**"Do you want to go next, Mikey?" April asked.**

**"Sure. Can you do the karaoke machine?" Mikey answered.**

**"Yeah." April and Mikey switched places.**

**"Hey, what about me?" Casey asked.**

**"You don't deserve to sing after you were talking while I was singing." April replied.**

**"Ha, ha!" Raph laughed.**

**"At least I didn't get sent out of the room for talking..." Casey muttered.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You'll be next, Casey, okay?" Mikey said.**

**"Yep." Casey sat back and relaxed.**

**_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**"This song is fast." Raph jumped up.**

**"Sit down!" Donny and Leo pulled him back in is seat.**

**_He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town _**

**"So I was happy to make a new discovery, big deal!" Raph explained while everyone was glaring at him.**

**_He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!   
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**Mikey went back to the karaoke machine, April sat back down, and Casey stood up.**

**"It's over?" Raph asked.**

**"If you weren't talking, you'd know." Mikey remarked.**

**"...Oh..."**

**_Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ao y Felicedad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ao y Felicedad_**

**"I can't sing this!" Casey protested.**

**"Why not?" Mikey asked.**

**"I can't read this!"**

**_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart_**

**"Can you read that?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes. How can you forget to translate the song into english?" Casey shook his head in disgust.**

**_Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ao y Felicedad _**

**Casey's jaw dropped. "What the...?"**

**_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart_**

**Raph laughed out loud.**

**"Will you shut up?" April glared at him.**

**"You know, if you keep glaring at people like that, your gonna get all wrinkly." Raph nodded.**

**"Your gonna get cold if you don't zip it." April responded.**

**"That's...A nice comparision..." Raph stared at her in horror.**

**_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero ao y Felicedad_**

**"Now it's time for us to sing all together!" Mikey hit the play button.**

**"...What?" Raph looked around.**

_**Leo:**_

**_On the first day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
A partridge in a pear tree!_**

_**Raph:**_

_**On the second day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Donny:  
On the third day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Mikey:  
On the fourth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**All:  
On the fifth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**April:  
On the sixth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Casey:  
On the seventh day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Master Splinter:  
On the eighth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Eight maids a milkin'**_

_**Casey:**_

_**Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Mikey:  
On the ninth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Nine pipers pipin'**_

_**Master Splinter:**_

_**Eight maids a milkin'**_

_**Casey:**_

_**Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Donny:  
On the tenth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Ten ladies dancin'**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Nine pipers pipin'**_

_**Master Splinter:**_

_**Eight maids a milkin'**_

_**Casey:**_

_**Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

_**Raph:  
On the eleventh day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Eleven lords a leapin'**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Ten ladies dancin'**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Nine pipers pipin'**_

_**Master Splinter:**_

_**Eight maids a milkin'**_

_**Casey:**_

_**Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!  
On the twelfth day of christmas  
My true love gave to me . . .  
Twelve drummers drummin'**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Eleven lords a leapin'**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Ten ladies dancin'**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Nine pipers pipin'**_

_**Master Splinter:**_

_**Eight maids milkin'**_

_**Casey:**_

_**Seven swans a swimmin'**_

_**April:**_

_**Six geese a layin'**_

_**All:**_

_**Five golden rings!**_

_**Mikey:**_

_**Four calling birds**_

_**Donny:**_

_**Three french hens**_

_**Raph:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**Leo:**_

_**And a partridge in a pear tree!**_

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Mikey jumped up and down.**

**"I can't breathe!" Raph fell on the ground sarcastically.**

**Donny turned on the TV.**

**"Guess what the weather's predicting for tomorrow, Mikey?" Leo watched it with Donny.**

**Mikey jumped up and down. "Snow! Yes! It worked! It worked!"**

**"Nope. Rain." Donny glanced back at him.**

**"But the singing was a good try, though." Leo said.**

**"...What?" Mikey was ready to cry.**

**"Just kidding. One foot of snow tomorrow. Starting around six AM." Donny smiled.**

**"Jerks..." Mikey sat down on the floor laughing.**

**Raph was still lying on the floor. "And you guys tell me to be nice on Christmas Eve..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked it! And like I said before, It's April, but I don't care. I felt like doing it now. R&R please!**


	2. Songs And Credit

**Songs/Credit**

**Mikey--Santa Claus Is Coming To Town By: Bing Crosby**

**Leo--My Grown Up Christmas List By: Donny Osmond**

**Donny--Mary Did You Know By: Donny Osmond**

**Raph--Angels We Have Heard On High By: Donny Osmond**

**April--Silent Night By: Jump5**

**Master Splinter--Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas By: 3LW**

**Casey--Feliz Navidad By: Jose Feliciano**

**All--The Tweleve Days Of Christmas By: Perry Como**

**Radio--White Christmas By: Bing Crosby**

**Ann: Yes, this chapter was updated a little more than a year after the story was finished, but I noticed that I never wrote the credits of the songs or anything, so I apologize for that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
